


Warnings and Twins

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Celeborn owes Dior his fealty, but not his silence, so they speak of the Silmaril and Dior's children.





	Warnings and Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Taming the Muse on Dreamwidth, prompt "Fealty".

“You are the king of Doriath, and I owe you my fealty for that reason, Dior,” Celeborn said, serious tone at odds with the way he was holding Eluréd in one arm and keeping a hand on Elurín as he attempted to climb on top of Celeborn’s shoulder. “But fealty is not the same as never questioning your decisions or advising you, as I’m sure Nimloth could tell you.”

Dior laughed, and it was painfully clear to Celeborn how young he was compared to everyone else in the court. “She told me that you would never have chosen to live under a different king than grandfather, but that you also never missed an opportunity to tell him what you thought if you thought he was wrong. Mother said the same thing, actually.”

“So you are twice warned,” Celeborn smiled and then grew serious once more. “You should send the Silmaril back to Maedhros.”

Dior shook his head. “My mother won by besting Morgoth. Why would I return it to the cursed Kinslayers who tried to capture her and who slayed our kin?”

“Maedhros did not try to capture your mother, and rumor says that he was furious with Celegorm and Curufin when they returned,” Celeborn answered. “As for the second, that is the exact reason you should return it. Doriath has had its kingdom destroyed already, are you that sure that we could withstand their forces if they came determined to reclaim it?”

“Maedhros would not keep it from his brothers, and I will not see them rewarded in any way for their behavior.” Dior gestured at the Silmaril, which now lay in his lap. “They do not have the forces they would have had a few years ago, and Maedhros has learned that his battle plans do not always go right. Fingon’s death has taught him that.”

“It may have taught him that, or it may have driven him to be more willing to do such things – Fingon was, after all, the one who rescued him from Morgoth. Who is to say that consideration for Fingon’s position as Crown Prince and then King, or just wishing to fight Morgoth and claim two at once wasn’t the primary consideration? If he believes that now the Noldor have no chance of reclaiming the ones Morgoth has, he might switch his attention to the one you have, and attempt to reclaim it.”

Dior looked like he was considering this, and then shook his head. “They lost their lands and many of their people. Even if he does, they will not be able to get past all our guards and retake it.”

“Will you not even consider it for their sake, in case he does make it here?” Celeborn’s hands tightened slightly on the twins, enough for Dior to notice but not to upset the twins.

“There are plans, in case something happens. They will be removed from Doriath at the first sign that the caves will be taken.” Dior looked at his sons. “They will not be harmed, nor will Elwing.”

“If I cannot convince you to get rid of the Silmaril, I am glad there are at least plans for the children,” Celeborn said. “May I be excused to see my niece?”

Dior laughed. “If you will take the twins with you. They’ve wanted to find her all day, but I can’t leave my work to take them to her.”

Celeborn laughed. “I can remember carting Nimloth around when she was younger, so I think I can take her sons to find her.”

Dior laughed again, and then waved them out the door as the twins hung over Celeborn’s shoulder to wave back.


End file.
